Space Lord Industries
Space Lord Industries, sometimes shortened to SLI, is a spacecraft design and manufacturing company based in The United Pokemon Types. Its CEO is Palkia, and its initial investment came from a number of countries, include the New Free Planets Alliance, United States 0f America, Federation of America, and others. =Elemental Weapons= The Elemental Weapons are a series of 20 different weapons developed by Space Lord Industries and the Regency Government, each corresponding to one of the 20 Elemental Types. Full details are classified; in particular, power levels are claims by the UPT government and may not reflect reality. Please note that all information provided here is subject to change without notice. Many of the weapons have the same quoted angular accuracies of 1 arc second. This corresponds to a range of approximately 100,000 times the target's dimensions. So a 1 mile long ship could be targeted by the tractor beam at a range of up to 100,000 miles. For comparison, the Earth-Moon distance is about 240,000 miles. Hyper Pulse Normal A triply-chirped pulse amplification (3CPA) Bessel beam laser, with a peak output power of over 10^23 Watts, a pulse duration of ten nanoseconds, a pulse energy over 10^15 Joules (250 kilotons TNT), and a beamwidth of 1cm with negligible divergence. Firing rate will vary depending on electrical power available, but it includes an over 10^16 Joule capacitor bank, allowing at least ten rapid-fire shots before needing to recharge. Being both uncharged, and a high-power short-duration weapon, the Hyper Pulse is difficult to shield against, and will cause at least some hull damage to all but the best-shielded ships. It is however a precision weapon, intended to target specific points on enemy ships. Its intrinsic range is well over a light-year, but effective range is limited by targeting precision and the light-speed limit. Plasma Thrower Fire Projects a dense "blob" of magnetically self-confining hydrogen plasma with a temperature of over 10 million Kelvin, a density of over 1000 kg per cubic metres, and a volume of over 1 cubic metre, travelling at 10% of the speed of light. Intended to cause damage by massive thermal shock upon contacting its target; a secondary damage mode comes from the intense electromagnetic radiation, which will cause severe sunburn and permanent blindness to unprotected lifeforms, as well as overloading standard optical sensors. Being slow-moving and ionised, the plasma itself is extremely poor at penetrating shields. Cutting Jet Water An ultra-high-pressure jet of water, capable of cutting through several feet of just about anything. It's a very short-range weapon, effective only over a hundred metres or so. As such, its utility in combat is currently uncertain. It would appear to be outclassed by the Dragon's Mouth, but the Cutting Jet does have the advantage of precision. Shield Drainer Grass Drains energy from the majority of shielding systems, converting it to electrical power at the rate of over 10^14 Watts. Almost all shields which can be said to be "at x percent" can be affected by the Shield Drainer. Targets an angular area of 1 square arc second, and reduces in effectiveness proportionately if the target does not fill such an area. Ion Cannon Electric A synchrotron-like device, launching a beam of lead nuclei at speeds very close to that of light. Produces a continuous particle beam with over 10^26 nuclei per second, at a kinetic power of over 10^18 Watts, and a beamwidth of about 5 mm. Antilead nuclei can be used, which if they fully annihilate the target deliver an additional over 10^16 Watts of power. Due to the nuclei repelling each other as they travel, even with the relativistic velocities used the range of the Ion Cannon is moderate. Also has a notably anisotropic accuracy pattern, having very high precision in one axis, but less precision in the perpendicular axis. Since the nuclei are charged, they have relatively poor shield-penetrating capability. Neutral Ion Cannon Electric A development of the Ion Cannon, being deployed on newer spacecraft. A smaller "secondary accelerator" is used to accelerate electrons, which are then combined with the lead nuclei to form neutral atoms upon firing. As electrons have a much lower mass than nuclei, the secondary accelerator is compact, so with other advances the weapon overall is no larger than the original Ion Cannon. The neutral atom beam spreads out much more slowly than a beam of nuclei only, making the Neutral Ion Cannon a long-range weapon. However, while using neutral atoms helps somewhat against shielding, it's still not great. Tractor Beam Psychic A tractor and pressor beam based around the artificial reproduction of Pokemon psychic abilities. Can be used for manipulation, but is more commonly used to shake or jolt the target, subjecting it to very high accelerations and jerks. Targets an angular diameter of around 1 arc second; if the target doesn't stretch across that width the Tractor Beam's effectiveness is greatly reduced. Is not affected by ordinary shields, only specific anti-tractor beam or anti-psychic devices. Peltier Wave Ice Cools the target by creating an effect as though it was covered in ice at absolute zero. Since the Peltier Wave can only affect the surface of the target, how quickly the interior of the target cools down will depend on its thermal properties. The target needs to occupy at least 1 square arc second for the Peltier Wave to be effective. Works against any target that emits, reflects, or absorbs far-infrared radiation. Dragon's Mouth Dragon Fires a blast of supernatural draconic energy which travels at 100c. A "fixed damage" weapon, destroying everything in a 10-metre diameter sphere upon impact with a solid object, regardless of its composition. Is unaffected by almost all spacecraft shields, requiring similarly supernatural devices to stop it. Black Light Dark A device that attracts passing photons very strongly towards it and absorbs them, converting their energy into electrical power. It cannot completely hide the existence of a ship, but causes it to appear as a black sphere on electromagnetic sensors. It also makes a very effective solar power source, as well as defending against weaker laser weapons (but stronger ones will overload and destroy the Black Light). Brick Breakers Fighting A specialised warhead, usually deployed in the Sledgehammer Missiles. Upon getting close to its target, the Brick Breaker will disrupt the target's shields, taking them down. The missile then strikes with its kinetic energy. The shields aren't permanently damaged, so can of course be put straight back up again, but the window in which they are down can be exploited by other weaponry. Impact Missiles OBSOLETE. Formerly the Fighting Elemental Weapon. Very heavy, fairly slow-moving warheadless guided missiles, designed to cause damage by blunt impact with the target. While they may seem easy to dodge, they have good endurance enabling them to tenaciously pursue their target for hours if needed. Vortex Cannon Flying An atmosphere-only weapon, that creates a soliton vortex of air travelling at transonic speeds, capable of inflicting damage to a structure at least equivalent to an EF-5 tornado. Acid Gas Poison A flamethrower-like device that projects a cloud consisting of various components. Typically there is an acidic component, to corrode metallic objects; a nano-graphite particle component, to short out electronic devices; a herbicide, to kill plant life (including some plant-like motile creatures); and multiple anti-personnel agents. The exact composition will usually be varied depending on the situation. Notably, the United Pokemon Types promises not to use the anti-personnel agents against Nations that are signatories to the Geneva Protocol of 1925 (as the UPT is.) Earthquake Bombs Ground A variant of the UPT's "Driller Bomb", the earthquake bomb bores into the ground before detonating a warhead (either nuclear or antimatter, depending on desired yield and safety considerations), creating a powerful earthquake-like shock on the surface. A ground attack weapon not intended for use against spacecraft. Stealth Onager Rock A machine that replicates the effect of the Pokemon move "Stealth Rock". It places a number of diamond laminate boulders in an area, each around 5 metres across. They contain an IFF system and a store of psychic energy. If a hostile target enters the area, the boulders will endeavour to impact it with great force. Squirming Evil Bug A spore of a genetically-engineered parasitic worm, capable withstanding vacuum, and even adhering to spacecraft exteriors as they travel at FTL. It is capable of infecting almost all living things by either inhalation or (less reliably) skin contact. Once it infects an organism, it firstly observes the cells around it, and mimics them, thereby making itself hard to detect. In then usually causes a rather a general "sick" feeling, that is almost never fatal, but impairs combat effectiveness. As such, it is quite hard to distinguish from other common diseases when attempting to diagnose it. If it feels it is coming under attack, it will become more aggressive, releasing toxins (including Botulinim Toxin), as well as creating spores that the infected individual will exhale, which can infect others. If left alone, it typically dies after 1-2 weeks. Similarly to Acid Gas, Squirming Evil will not be used against Nations that are signatories to treaties banning the use of biological weapons. Spectral Field Ghost Causes an object - which can include the using ship - to temporarily "spectralise" an object, transforming it into a ghostlike state for as long as the Spectral Field remains active. In that state, all projectile weapons (more specifically, all fermions) will pass straight through it, and it cannot fire projectile weapons itself. Energy weapons (more specifically, anything using bosons) will affect the object normally, though low intensity electromagnetic radiation will be partially transmitted. (Note that many Nations categorise particle beams and ion cannons as energy weapons, however they are in fact very small and fast '''projectiles). Against low-mass objects, the effect is essentially instant, but massive objects may require some time to complete the transformation. A spectralised object can occupy the same space as a normal object or another spectralised object, however if the Spectral Field is then removed both objects will generally explode with extreme force. If the target does not fill an area of 1 square arc second, the Spectral Field does not function. Gauss Cannon '''Steel A Gauss Cannon, fires a big slug of iron at relavistic speed, with a kinetic energy equivalent to over a gigaton of TNT. Being heavy and neutral, it's difficult to stop with shields. Boarding Pod Trainer A pod ejected at high-speed, equipped with a limited-duration shield, a hull-penetration drill, and space inside for a boarding party. Has no power of its own, and life support duration is only around 15 minutes, although personal spacesuits may provide much longer periods. Sometimes carries a Glitch Road to link it back to the firing craft, allowing the boarding party to retreat but also giving the enemy a route for counter-boarding. Ein Machine Shadow The Ein Machine closes the hearts of living things, causing them to lose all ability to feel emotions. In the case of Pokemon, this transforms them into what are known as "Shadow Pokemon". The Ein Machine can affect any living thing it can individually sense; it includes an optical camera but can also use data feeds from other sensors. Time alone will not remove the effect, but certain actions will. Transmitter Battery Glitch An array of an assortment of communications transmitters, used to attempt to either cause enemy communications systems to fail by sending them garbage data, or simply to overwhelm enemy recievers and sensors such that they cannot recieve any transmissions or make any observations. In the most successful case, the enemy would be essentially flying blind and deaf. The "full" versions of the weapons will be sold only on the specific approval of the Regent of the UPT (which will only be given to the UPT itself and its most trusted allies). However, a module containing "light" versions of most of the Elemental Weapons is planned for customers. In addition to reduced power levels and absence of some of the weapons, this module will be sealed and equipped with a self-destruct system, in order to make it more difficult for owners to attempt to reverse-engineer the technologies used. Category:UPT